The Pyon and The Kon
by Himeno-Chan
Summary: Spoilers up to manga chapter 201! The adventures of Pyon and Kon in my own crazy imagination. A collection of one shots! UPDATED, Chapter 6: Ragnarok Online
1. The Pyon and The Kon

**SPOILERS UP TO MANGA CHAPTER 201 (and onwards)!**

Okay now that is said…No-one can flame for revealing spoilers. Hehe. Anyway this fanfiction is a crazy idea I have had from reading Chapter 201. Rukia's gikongan is so funny; she adds "pyon" to every sentence! So what would happen is Kon and Pyon (as I call her) were to meet? I plan to make a collection of one shots with the adventures of these two! I don't own Bleach.

Title: The Pyon and the Kon

Number: 1

No. Words: 201

Rating: All

Genre: Humour

Pairings: Slight Ru/Ichi

**The Pyon and The Kon**

This was the first time they had been on Hollow duty since Rukia regained her shinigami power. Ichigo welcomed her into his nightly hollow patrol. Sometimes he wondered how long she was going to stay in the human world this time…Rukia didn't notice but he kept stealing glances at her.

Meanwhile in the Kurosaki house…

"Nee-sannnnnnnnnnnnn!" Yelled Kon (In Ichigo's body) happily as he attached himself to who he thought was the lovely Kuchiki Rukia. Oh? But Rukia hadn't kicked him off yet…was Rukia having a change of heart?

"Ichigo! Pyon!" Cheered Pyon as she attached herself to who she thought was Ichigo. Except he didn't kick her off…was Ichigo having a change of heart?

"Ichigo…? Screw him! I am the King of New York! Kon!" He proclaimed his title as Pyon continued to cling to him for dear life.

"King of New York…? YAY A KING PYON!" She pulled his cheeks like a baby. Kon could get used to this…

"Nee-san…? What happened to you?" Kon asked the girl. "Why are you adding "pyon" to every sentence Rukia?"

"Rukia? I'm not Rukia. I'm….PYON, PYON!"

…Kurosaki Isshin watched through the bedroom door and knew this was going to be long night…

**Owari**

Reviews welcomed and wanted but please no flames, I shall use them to roast Ichimaru Gin covered in Marshmallows. Constructive criticism is welcome also. XD

**-Himeno-chan**


	2. Purikura

**SPOILERS UP TO MANGA CHAPTER 201 (and onwards)!**

I don't own Bleach!

"Purikura" (Print Club) is a very popular past time in Japan. It is photo stickers basically, you can dress up then choose from a background and things then pull your pose! Purikura is very fun. I recommend it.

**RukiaPrincess**: I sure hope so, it would be so funny!  
**Seal-chan**: Priceless indeed!  
**SGL:** I know it isn't her name, I just call her that its better than saying "Rukia's Chappy replacement soul" every time. XD;  
**Serenity-chan:** I shall continue...Well I am right now as you can see  
**Desy:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it...Yes this chapter is longer! XD  
**DL: **My brain is already mush!

Title: **Purikura**  
Number: 2  
No. Words: 469  
Rating: All  
Genre: Humour  
Pairings: Pyon/Kon

**Purikura**

"PYON!" They yelled in unison proceeding to cling to each other as per usual. Rukia and Ichigo had just eaten the Soul Candy and become their shinigami selves leaving Kon and Pyon in their respective bodies.

"What do you want to do while they're out, eh?" Asked Kon who was trying desperately to act like Ichigo since he knew that Pyon was attracted to the orange haired wonder. Though as the author of this fan fiction I'm a rabid Ichigo fan so I would call him a wonder…anyway…

"I dunno pyon! Let's go town pyon!" Came Pyon's reply with a huge grin plastered across her face. "I've heard of a human thing called Purikura and it sounds fun pyon!"

"Pu-ri-ku-ra?" He questioned testing the word.

Once again Kurosaki Isshin was listening through the door, though how he heard anything through an inch thick solid wooden door beats me. He knew that now there were two Kaizou Konpaku living with them but what were they up to this time eh?

Changed out of the school uniform the pair headed down town. Pyon had chosen the most ridiculous outfit Yuzu had in her closet, though she thought it was rather fetching. She wore a lime green dress with a pink overcoat, yellow muffler and bright blue shoes. Rukia's reputation was sure to be shattered. Kon, on the other hand, knew that unless he kept looked normal he would battered to a plushie pulp by Ichigo when he came back.

"Do you have any idea where they have Purikura pyon?"

"… I THOUGHT YOU KNEW…! Oh well. Who cares? We'll go look for it, after all this isn't my body so who cares what happens to it…"

"PYONNNN!" Screamed Pyon in surprise as she fell head first into a trashcan, "THIS METAL MONSTER IS TRYING TO EAT ME PYON!"

Kon tried to help out of the "metal monster" but Pyon kept failing her legs around so he was not able to get close.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS PYON?"

Eventually he did manage to pull her out but it took a while. Of course, Pyon had never experienced the human world so she was bound to think normal objects were something worse (usually a monster).

"There's a Purikura booth. Go and chose an outfit." Instructed Kon to Pyon who was listening to his every word.

Kon hoped, in his mind, that Pyon would choose something revealing, after all he loved Rukia's body. But much to his dismay Pyon chose…

"A PANDA? But that doesn't show anything of Nee-san's body!" Cried Kon in distress. Though he had to admit to himself she did look rather cute in it…

"You suit your karate master outfit pyon. You look handsome pyon!-" Pyon said as Kon blushed slightly, "-Almost as cute as the real Ichigo pyon!"

**Owari!**

Hope you liked that. .- I would love see a fanart of Pyon and Kon in their Panda and Karate costumes. If you do happen to do a picture of that email it to me at xkakyuux (at) replace (at) with . I would place a nice large link in my next chapter!  
Bye for now.**  
-Himeno-chan**


	3. Jack o Lantern

**SPOILERS UP TO MANGA CHAPTER 201 (and onwards)!**

I don't own Bleach!

…Okay so it's now the day after Halloween but after coming in from college at 4:30pm and then having dinner and kicking butt on Ragnarok Online I didn't have time to write this. XD;

Also, thanks for all the good feedback so far. It's the people that leave good reviews that make me want to write more. So many thanks to you.

**Cal reflector: **Thanks for the comment and the advice, I shall be taking it into consideration!  
**bizoutnott**: Hehe go Pyonxkon!  
**Veglma**: Same here, same here.

Title: **Jack-o-Lantern**  
Number: 3  
No. Words: 526  
Rating: **All**  
Genre: Humour

Pairings: None

**Jack-o-Lantern**

Today was that day he hated the most, the one day that he would have to be surrounded by small kids in costume and the day that Ichigo stayed a shinigami all night. To Ichigo Halloween was a nightmare, to Kon it was heaven.

"Finally!" Kon yelled, "I can stay in this body all night! Hehe...What will I do today?"

"Pyon!" Shouted Pyon, running out of Yuzu and Karin's room into Ichigo's room. She was in Rukia's body and she was ready for some fun! Pyon jumped onto the bed and sat crossed legged. She was eager to do something fun after being stuck in the Soul Candy dispenser all day long.

It was about 5pm, too early for trick-or-treaters, so the Konpaku pair decided to make the most of their new freedom in their borrowed bodies.

Kurosaki Isshin was back again but this time with a video camera. He had always thought the girl staying with them rather cute but had a bad temper. But Pyon, on the other hand, was perfect to him. She was in Rukia's cute body and also had a really cheerful and friendly personality. This was perfect! Isshin could get a video of her and re-watch it over and over again.

"There you are pyon!" Came Pyon's voice as she attached herself to the side of Kon. "Happy Halloween! Pyon!"

"Happy Halloween to you tooooo!" Kon cheered. "Let's make a Jack-o-lantern! "

"What's that pyon? A lantern in the shape of a famous singer who lived in a Neverland pyon?" She paused, "Will it change colour because of a 'disease'? Pyon"

"Eh? No! It's a lantern you make from a pumpkin!" Kon said as if he knew all about it. To tell the truth he had just read about it in a book the day before Halloween. Kon had wanted to sound knowledgeable about the human world.

After a rather non-eventful trip to the food store they came back with a rather large (not to mention expensive) pumpkin. The pumpkin sat on the kitchen counter…still…doing nothing. Pyon inspected it closely.

"I thought that it was meant to be a lantern pyon. Why does it not light up pyon?" She questioned most innocently, "I think we should take it back to where we go it pyon. After all, it does not light up pyon!"

"YOU HAVE TO EMPTY IT OUT FIRST!" Came his rather loud reply, sometimes Kon couldn't believe Pyon's naivety. He would have to teach her everything he knew about the human world (which was not much…).

So they got down to the messy task, Kon sliced the top of the pumpkin off and Pyon dived in with her spoon to start scooping out the orange goo. Hardly taking any time to be careful she was flinging the insides of the pumpkin all over the kitchen. Kon tried to keep out of the way ….

**SPLAT!**...The mixed of pumpkin seeds and goo slid down his face and onto his shirt and jeans. He was not amused.

Two hours later the pumpkin was finally looking like a Jack-o-lantern should; just in time for the steady stream of children in masks.

**Owari**

Chapter three is now complete. I will write more chapters soon. If anyone plays on Ragnarok Online on a server called "acRO" do email me. I'd love to meet you in-game. D

**-Himeno-chan**


	4. Sunset

**SPOILERS UP TO MANGA CHAPTER 201 (and onwards)!**

I don't own Bleach!

I wanted to write some pure fluff between this crack pairing so here it is. Beware that it is quite fluffy but quite short. XD; I don't think there will be a lot of fluff in this collection but we will soon find out.

**Ururu: **I assume that you have not read the manga chapter 201. Do go and read it and you find out who the one I call "Pyon" is. There are silly one shots...that's kind of the point they have no plot, they're not really meant to...

Title: **Sunset**  
Number: 4  
No. Words: 401  
Rating: **All**  
Genre: Romance  
Pairings: Kon/Pyon

**Sunset**

That night he was going to do it for sure he kept telling himself that as he paced up and down Ichigo's room. Rukia and Ichigo had already left to destroy the hollow that had been rampaging through the neighbourhood recently.

When Pyon walked into the room they discussed what they were going to do that night. After a while the pair had decided to sit on the roof of the Kurosaki house and watch the sunset. The mixture of the colours in the sky was truly beautiful.

Pyon laid on her back on the roof and put her hands behind her head. She liked the view and the atmosphere; it made her feel at peace and made her forget about all her worries that plagued her everyday life. Not that living in a pill day in day out was much of a life…

"Say Kon…why is the sky different colours pyon? I thought the sky was always blue pyon…" She whispered looking at the different colours that filled the sky above them.

"Baka…when the sun sets the sky becomes many different colours like orange and red." He sighed, turning to look at her. Pyon, however, was not looking at him, she was too busy in awe of the multicolour sky.

Kon did something that he had wanted to do for a long while. Slowly he propped himself up on his elbows and leaned to one side towards Pyon. He took one arm and curled it around her stomach gently. Kon then pulled her slowly into his lap and buried his head into her shoulder.

"What are you doing pyon?" She asked. Pyon was new to the human world so this made no sense to her and she didn't realise what he was doing.

Pyon tried to climb out of his arms but Kon was not going to let her go so easily. He moved his hands to her waist and just sat there. She soon figured that he would not let her go no matter how much she fidgeted. Though after a while she found that she quite liked the sensation in her body as her held her.

As the sun went down completely and the stars came out to play, Kon held her. Eventually he let her go and they climbed down off of the roof. Rukia and Ichigo would be back soon.

He never did ask her out…

**Owari**

Chapter four is now done! Please read and review, flames will be used to roast Ichimaru Gin covered in marshmallows. Next there will be a bonfire night special. Bonfire night is an English tradition. Every year on November 5th there is usually fireworks and a large bonfire on which people burn "Guys". A guy is a human made from old clothes that it stuffed and then eventually burnt. The tradition goes back to over 400 years ago when a man called Guy Fawkes tried to blow up the Houses of Parliament in London.

Yes, I'm English. .-

**-Himeno-chan**


	5. Fawkes

**SPOILERS UP TO MANGA CHAPTER 201 (and onwards)!  
**I don't own Bleach.

Here is chapter five guys. I hope you enjoy this one. Sorry if you don't understand this tradition but it is important to me since I am proud to be English. Hehe.

**Igirisujin English people (The English)**

**Veglma: **Isn't it? I love that day of the year. Generally, in my area thousands of people gather in a nearby park to watching a spectacular firework display and to burn guys. Though this year I am not able to because I'm sleeping at a friend's house for the night. ( )"

**Bizoitnott: **Wai wai! I wish it would make me hyper too but my own fanfics never make me hyper. XD; I'm glad you like this!

Title: **Fawkes**

Number: 5

No. Words: 1010

Rating: **PG –**Cuss word, nothing that strong.

Genre: Humour

Pairings: None

**Fawkes**

Kon watched the small sparkler in her hand. Pyon was moving it through the air, writing her name, the glow left her name in the on the air for a few seconds. She enjoyed the sensation of the holding the sparkler and the noise it made as it burnt down to the end before she had to drop it in the bucket of water beside her.

"You want another?" Kon asked her holding up his packet of sparklers that he had stolen from Kurosaki Isshin's firework closet. Yes Isshin did keep a selection of fireworks in a closet. I mean, you never know when you might need a firework or two...or three.

"Please pyon," She replied, "But why are we celebrating this Igirisujin tradition pyon? Though I'm not saying I don't like it, these sparklers are really fun pyon. But we aren't Igirisujin pyon!"

"I know, I know but I thought it would be fun to do something different. Besides Karakura town is holding an international festival week! It would be good to learn about this English tradition." Kon said exasperated.

Kon handed Pyon a sparkler then lit it for her. Pyon held it at arms length away from her body and began to write her name in the air once again.

Winter was approaching quickly and with her free hand Pyon pulled her muffler to cover her mouth. She was in Rukia's body as usual but this night she was feeling extremely cold. Before they had left the house Pyon made sure that she was dressed up as warm as she could possibly be but still being cold she shivered.

Soon the sparkler had gone out and they went back inside the Kurosaki household. Kon wanted to make a Guy to burn so they began to search for any old clothes that Ichigo may have had.

"How about this Pyon?" She said pulling out Ichigo's "Speaking is NOT communication" t-shirt, "Will this be any good for the guy pyon?"

"That's perfect, I haven't seen him wear it for ages," He said sniggering, "Give it here."

Actually Kon knew perfectly well that Ichigo did wear that shirt. In fact he had only worn it the day before last. Kon just wanted to piss Ichigo off in revenge for being thrown around the room that day. Why was he thrown around the room anyway? He couldn't quite remember…

"Let's put these old jeans together with the T-shirt pyon. Also, these gloves will be good for hands pyon. For a head we could use a paper bag and let's put a hat on it pyon."

Pyon gathered the required clothing from around Ichigo's room and placed them in a pile beside Kon who was proceeding to look for some kind of stuffing. He found some old magazines, those would do nicely, he thought to himself. Except they weren't old magazines they were Ichigo's brand new manga that he brought that very same day.

So they put all the clothes together and stuffed it with the manga. With a permanent marker Kon drew a face on the paper bag.

"Can you carry it pyon?" She asked her companion, "Rukia-chan's body is too small to carry the guy pyon."

Kon looked over and indeed down at her. He had never really noticed how much smaller than Ichigo Rukia really was. But in fact her frame was really quite small; however her body was very quick and nimble as he had seen in battle many times.

"Sure. I wouldn't expect you to carry it anyway. You're too short!" Kon teased her about her height. Though he knew that it was not Pyon's fault that she was so short, after all it Rukia's body. He slung the Guy over his shoulder and walked out the front door after Pyon.

Making sure they weren't late, Pyon and Kon ran the short distance to the park where the bonfire had already been lit. People of all ages were gathering around the fire, nosy old woman, young families, teenagers etc. Nothing like this had ever taken place in their small town so it was attracting a lot of attention. The Konpaku pair pushed through the crowd and managed to stand somewhere near the front.

"Please put any guys on the fire." Came the voice of a supervisor, "Don't get too close, we don't want any accidents now."

Kon hurled the Guy off his shoulder and onto the blazing bonfire. The face was the first thing to set alight, soon the fire spread all over the body and they watched as the guy burnt to nothing more than a few bits of material.

'Hehe, there goes his t-shirt' Kon thought to himself. He was proud of himself for thinking of such a good plan for revenge. Sure Ichigo would be annoyed and would probably try to beat him to a plushie pulp but seeing this happening was all worth it.

"…Is that all it does pyon?" She asked naively, "I thought something magical would happen…like a unicorn would come flying down and let me ride on its back pyon."

"Nooooooooooooooooo! Why did you think that?" Kon cried out, "They just burn the guy and fireworks should start any moment soon."

Sure enough, fireworks began to fill the sky with whizzes and bangs. Pyon watched the sky with awe, soon combinations of blues, reds, greens, pinks, yellows and white. She "ooo" and "aahed" with the crowd and Kon watched her bemused.

Above their heads they could see Shinigami Rukia and Ichigo jumping between the roofs of houses. It seemed that the hollow had been taken care of and the shinigami pair were on their way back to the Kurosaki house.

"Hey down there, isn't that Kon and Pyon?" Rukia asked Ichigo who shrugged in reply. They landed beside Pyon and Kon. Ichigo turned slowly to the bonfire and saw the remnants of his T-shirt.

"WAIT A SECOND? IS THAT MY T-SHIRT?" He burst out, "WHAT THE FU-DGE ARE YOU DOING?"

"We made a guy pyon."

"A what?" Came his dumbfounded reply.

**Owari**

That was a long chapter for me to write, it took a good few hours…I hope that you can understand a bit about this English tradition. And if any Harry Potter fans out there wondered this is where Dumbledore's Phoenix got its name from; "Fawkes". Ermm…Next chapter will be soon enough.

**-Himeno-chan**


	6. Ragnarok Online

Sorry! I have not written in a good while. I have had other things on my mind right now! But now I am back for another instalment for "The Pyon and The Kon".

Seriously though, I never really expected as much good feedback as I have received so far so I am more than willing to write many more chapters!

Enjoy

Because I love playing Ragnarok Online, this chapter will be the two of them trying to play the MMORPG. I think Kon is sometimes OOC in this chapter but I want him to appear particularly kind to Pyon.

**Ragnarok Online**

"Let me show you how easy this is pyon!" Pyon exclaimed grabbing the mouse from Kon.

It was about 9pm on a Thursday night and Ichigo was out hunting Hollows again. However, they had no idea where Rukia was at that point in time…no doubt they would be told in the morning.

"No! You can't have a go just now! You aren't a boy..! Let me create you a female account!" A exasperated Kon cried out, "What are you doing? You just got me killed! WHY DID YOU CLICK ON THAT BATHORY?"

"Sorry PYON!" She yelled back in reply, "Now what…pyon? You look kind of lifeless…pyon"

Pyon put her nose to the computer screen and watched Kon's character just lay there…dead. Kon was crying in anguish to himself. After all, he had spent so long deleting Ichigo's character and creating his own!

"What kind of character are you anyway pyon?" She asked in wondering, "You don't look like a mage…or a Knight…so what are you pyon?"

"I'm a Assassin Cross…" Kon said rather proudly trying to catch Pyon's attention, "...I'm base level 95 and job level 50…Soon I will have a powerful blue aura."

"Aaaaaa! Sugoi ne…" Pyon was mightily impressed by his bragging, "Can you make me a character please pyon!"

"Sure…" Kon replied and started tapping away at the keyboard then finally he hit the enter key "Enter!"

"Oh! Is that me pyon?" Pyon asked peering at the small pixel girl that just appeared on the screen of the program.

"Yes…that's you, cute isn't she?" He said meaning more that the pixel girl, " I wonder what she likes…"

Kon was looking at her with tender eyes that were so clearly full of many different feelings about his companion. So many things were unsaid and yet he did not have the courage to tell her how he felt but for now, sharing these kinds of moments would suffice. One day he would tell her and when that day came he would be ready.

Pyon tugged on Kon's (Ichigo's) shirt and asked him to teach her to play Ragnarok Online. He obliged putting his hand over hers on the mouse and showing her how to move her little pixel girl…

Owari!

Awwww, wasn't that cute? - I liked it myself and that's rare, I don't usually like my own fanfics. X

-Himeno-chan.


End file.
